Cartas al descubierto
by Malorum55
Summary: La espera de la navidad es siempre agradable sabiendo los regalos que Santa Claus te traerá. Pero saber ciertas verdades ocultas detrás de mentiras piadosas puede llegar a quitarle a uno el espíritu de celebrar estas fiestas. [Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Esmeralda Madre"] POV: Cream the Rabbit.


Hola a todos. Aquí entrego mi último fanfic de este año (2017) perteneciente a la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Esmeralda Madre". Espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten mucho.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Cartas al descubierto**

 **POV Cream the Rabbit**

En esta época de invierno cuando los copos de nieve caen del cielo e invaden nuestro el jardín y más allá donde la vista alcanza, convirtiendo el césped que rodea mi hogar hasta dejarlo como una gran alfombra blanca que se deshará solo cuando llegue la primavera, me pone feliz disfrutar de este frío. ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo aguantar más la emoción de la llegada de la navidad.

En estos tiempos, disfruto deslizarme por las colinas en trineos o esquíes. Beber chocolate caliente junto al fuego y ver la nieve caer a través de la ventana por las noches como un bello espectáculo. Pasar más tiempo cuando los días de escuela acaban y no hay amenaza de intentos de conquista que toman mi tiempo libre.

No, nada de eso. Ahora, mis vecinos y yo jugábamos en estas vacaciones que tanto nos merecíamos. Nos lanzábamos bolas de nieve en una guerra por ver quien merecía ser coronado rey/reina invernal.

— Cream. Vuelve a casa, por favor. — Escuché a mi mamá a pesar de la distancia de donde jugábamos, recibiendo el impacto de cuatro bolas de nieve en mi espalda y perdiendo el título de victoria.

Comencé a despedirme de mis vecinos que como yo, también tenían sus propios planes para estos días y eran igualmente llamados a volver a casa; pero algo que ansiábamos y era en común en todos nosotros era una sola cosa: la llegada de Santa Claus con nuestros regalos.

Sabiendo que me mi mamá se preparaba para llamarme nuevamente, volé con rapidez. El frío viento hacía más lento mis movimientos de aleteos con mis orejas, junto con el peso de mi abrigo que protegía mi cuerpo con su calidez, provocó un poquito de cansancio cuando llegué a la puerta.

— Ayúdame a empacar lo que falta para llevar a la fiesta. Están en una esquina del ático. — Ordenó quitándome mi abrigo y ubicándolo en el perchero a la entrada de la casa.

Volé con más facilidad y equilibrio sin tanto peso encima. Mi mamá me advertía que no volara mucho dentro de casa, que ya tenía antecedentes de quebrar uno que otro jarrón. Quise desobedecerla, pero ¿Y si Santa descubría que no siempre le hacía caso a mi mami? ¿Y si me anotaba en la lista de los traviesos y no me traía nada, excepto carbón?

Me negaba. Yo era alguien muy buena que, si bien desobedecía una que otra orden de mi mami, siempre mantenía cortesía y respeto estando con todos; los ayudaba con entusiasmo, lista para resolver cualquier inconveniente que se les presentaba.

Sacando las dudas y temores de mis acciones de la cabeza, caminé con prisa hacia el ático. Al final del pasillo del segundo piso, donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones, tomé y jalé la cuerda que colgaba del techo; se desplegó la escalera que servía para subir a la pequeña entrada cuadrada por la que se accedía al ático. Cerca de la entrada iluminada por la poca luz que se filtraba saqué la caja que hubiera podido reconocer sin necesidad de instrucciones. Las palabras **_Navidad_** estampada en varias de sus caras era una pista obvia de lo que encontraba en ella.

Apenas la bajé con cuidado la abrí para ver que todo estuviera en perfecto estado; y así era: allí estaban todos los decorativos sobrantes de fiestas pasadas en donde organizamos la navidad. Pares de guirnaldas bien verdes con sus puntas blancas imitando la nieve que se quedaba entre las ramas de los pinos; median al menos un metro y medio de largo. Bajo ellas se encontraban muchas esferas con dibujos de Santa, estrellas, ángeles, casa de jengibre, etc. A su lado, muchas luces de colores bien enrolladas esperaban ser desenvueltas para brillar y llenar de alegría cualquier casa. Por último, muchas medias de rojas con bordes blancos donde Santa dejaría los dulces como bastones de caramelos u otros, dependiendo que tan bien se haya uno portado.

Llevándolo a la entrada del primer piso, chasqueé los dedos casi olvidándome de un objeto de suma importancia. Lo saqué del bolsillo de mi vestido y lo entregué en la mano de mi mamá, cerrándole el puño.

— ¿Un muérdago? — Sorprendida, lo sostenía acercándolo a su rostro.

— Quiero que el señor Vector y tú se den muchos besos. — Tomé a Cheese que acababa de despertar de su siesta y volaba somnoliento a nuestro alrededor. Lo besé varias veces en sus mejillas, imitando lo que esperaba que pasara entre mi mamá con su novio (claro, en sus labios).

Vi sus mejillas ruborizarse. Era como ver la nariz roja del reno Rodolfo por paquete doble (o cuádruple, porque Cheese también se apenó de los besos que le di).

Mi mamá soltó una risita que buscó ocultar tapando su boca. Me dio un dulce beso en la frente y me pidió que bajara una caja pequeña que olvidó decirme. Asentí, ansiosa de irme lo más rápido posible y ver a los demás amigos que consideraba con todo mi corazón como parte de mi familia.

Subiendo de nuevo por la escalera y la estrecha entrada cuadrada, caminé encendiendo primero la luz porque estaba muy oscuro. Busqué en dirección al montículo de cajas que se encontraba casi al fondo. Allí estaba en la punta de todas y al tomarla la caja debajo de esta se cayó, saliéndose todo su contenido. Dejé la caja que sostenía a un lado y me puse arreglar lo que desordené; no quería dejar esto desordenado y olvidarme días después de lo que hice, permitiendo que el polvo pudiera dañarlos.

Mayormente, el contenido de la caja eran de álbumes de collage con figuras de que iban desde corazones, cuadrados, círculos, caritas felices, etc.; formadas con muchas imágenes desde lagos, montañas o paisajes urbanos (ciudades o pueblos); todo estos sacada de viejas revistas que no servían ya. Recordaba que era un pasatiempo que teníamos mi mamá y yo antes que, por así decirlo, me volviera una heroína.

Pero algo llamó mi atención. Una serie de sobres dentro de los álbumes parecían puestos como si quisieran evitar ser vistos. Era raro que estuvieran allí y no tenían remitente en sus caras, solo pequeños sellos postales o estampillas con diseños de Rings en todos ellas. Los abrí dejando que la curiosidad me invadiera; los abrí aun escuchando que mi mamá comenzaba a llamarme preocupada por mi demora; los abrí para ver su contenido y sin saberlo, recibiría un pinchazo cerca al corazón. Creía que era un error, pero mi vista no me fallaba.

Sin mucho que pensar, bajé y corrí buscando respuestas en la única persona que podía aclarar lo que descubrí.

— Mami, ¿qué es esto? — Pregunté, mostrándole los muchos sobres.

Los adornos dentro de la caja crujieron. Tal vez ya estaban rotos ante tal impacto brusco con el suelo. Mi mamá aún estaba sobresaltada que no se percataba de la caja que soltó; solo fijaba sus ojos a los sobres que tenía en mis manos.

— ¿Por qué mis cartas para Santa Claus están guardadas en una caja en el ático? — Pregunté, sonando un poco enojada, sacando una a una las muchas hojas de papel donde se detallaba a través de dibujos (cuando era muy pequeña para escribir) o palabras.

Ella solo guardó silencio. Silencio que me asustaba. Ni siquiera en enfrentamientos contra robots volando a velocidades que sobrepasaban los cien kilómetros por hora me preocupaba tanto como este momento.

Caminó a la sala de estar, donde los muebles anaranjados combinaban con las cortinas marrones.

— Cariño, siéntate. — Pidió dándole golpes al cojín a su lado. — Por favor.

Me senté a su lado y ella me abrazó con cuidado envolviéndome en sus cálidos brazos. Me estrujaba de forma que no quisiera soltarme. En esa posición, cerca de mis orejas, comenzó a hablarme con un tono de voz cerca al susurro sobre en quien era en verdad Santa Claus.

* * *

Desorientada, con la mente en blanco fija en la mesa de la sala, yo aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

— Todo era mentira. — Murmuré intentando mantener la calma.

Mi madre acariciaba mi cabeza. Tal vez pensaba que así yo no me sentiría mal, pero se equivocaba.

— Es normal en muchas familias usen historias fantasiosas para explicar ciertos acontecimientos y darles un poco de magia a la vida de sus hijos.

Cada palabra que mi mamá decía, excusándose del por qué me mintió, solo me hacía sentir vacía. Como una tonta, era el bebé al que le quitaban la nariz mostrándole un dedo y este miraba sorprendido creyendo ver algo increíble. Fui una ingenua.

Sentí las diminutas manos de Cheese limpiar mis lágrimas, lágrimas que no supe cuando brotaron. Nunca dejaba de cuidarme mi mejor amigo. Ni en los peores momentos.

— Me he enfrentado a creaciones del doctor Eggman, pero no pudiste decirme la verdad.

Firme, giré un poco la cabeza para verla directo a los ojos sin parpadear.

— Eres una niña. Mi niña. — Explicó, sobando mi cabeza. — No quería que crecieras muy rápido. No quería que fueras perdiendo esa inocencia que tanto amo de ti.

— Entonces era mejor que yo lo descubriera y me sintiera decepcionada. ¿Eso querías?— Exclamé sonando malhumorada.

Parándome, soltándome de su cálido abrazo. No quería estar más allí.

— Cream, yo...

Sin poder terminar de hablar, volvía a guardar silencio. Preferí darle la espalda y no decir algo que pudiera lamentar después. Y como me pidió con anterioridad, volvía al ático a buscar lo que faltaba y ver si podían encontrar más decorativos para remplazar los que se habían destrozado.

* * *

La bufanda que tejí con ayuda de mi madre tapaba todo mi rostro, ocultándolo como una frazada arropando mi cuerpo. Oír a los demás pasajeros, en especial a los niños pequeños que anhelaban la llegada de Santa me hacía doler internamente. Me recordaban mis problemas.

Fingía dormir ese corto lapso de tiempo que había desde el pequeño pueblo donde residíamos hasta la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Station Square. Fingir era más fácil que ver a la cara a mi madre y que hubiera un silencio abrumador entre las dos. Solo me habló para avisarme que ya habíamos llegado y que era hora de bajar del tren.

— ¡Vanilla! ¡Cream!

La voz irreconocible del novio de mi mamá nos hizo voltearnos para ver de dónde nos llamaba.

— Hola, señor Vector. — Saludé cortes, pero distante a la vez cuando llegamos a su ubicación.

El señor Vector se extrañó de mi actitud y miró a mi madre buscando descubrir la respuesta sobre lo que ocurría conmigo. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, evitando hablar de más frente a mí.

El señor Vector llevó las cajas con facilidad hasta su vehículo en el parqueadero cercano. Era curioso que el auto tuviera el mismo color verde de su piel con el logotipo de la empresa en las puertas del conductor y copiloto. Cuando guardaron todo, y con motor encendido, me negué a ser llevada. Salté y me dispuse a volar lejos de ellos. Cheese quiso seguirme, pero, sonando como regaño, le ordene que se quedara. Sus ojos tristes casi hacen que me conmuevan; casi logra que le pidiera disculpas y me acompañara. Pero solo me, fui dejando a los tres un poco triste.

Quería volar y alejarme de todo. Despejar mi mente de dudas que no dejaban de expandirse como el helio que se le echaban a los globos para que flotaran. El viento y su corrientes me empujaban devuelta buscando que desistiera. Yo seguí luchando contra esa fuerza de la naturaleza hasta llegar al edificio más alto de la ciudad. Allí todo se veía con el leve toque blanco de la nieve que brillaba hermosa con los rayos del sol.

Por mucho que mirara tal belleza, yo seguía decaída. Recostaba mi cabeza entre mis piernas y sollozaba. ¿Por qué tenían que mentirme así?

— No es bueno que una chica ande sola por estos lados. — Oí sobre mi cabeza, haciéndose evidente un suave aleteo cuando dejé de sollozar.

— Se-se-señorita Ro-Rouge. — Tartamudeé un poco, limpiándome los ojos.

En su rostro se denotó un gesto de preocupación, dejando de volar y ubicándose a mi lado.

— Oh no. Ya te estás congelando. — Expresó ella.

Abriendo su abrigo y dejando su bonito cuerpo a mi vista, noté que portaba un vestido verde con un lindo moño rojo como decorativo entre sus senos. Me daba la impresión de ser un regalo envuelto para alguien especial.

La señorita rouge al verme quieta y sin iniciativa de moverme, me abrazó por la espalda y cerró el abrigo. El frío del aire pareció desaparecer, solo quedaba la tibiez de nuestro cuerpos.

— ¿Qué pasó que te hizo tanto daño? — Preguntó.

Sabía que era una espía y, muchas veces, molestaba a Amy con mostrarle al señor Sonic contenido vergonzoso descubierto por ella misma. No era raro que al verme supiera de inmediato que algo me pasaba.

— Descubrí que Santa no existe. Todas las cartas que mandé desde que tenía un año estaban guardadas en el sótano, en una caja llena de viejos pasatiempos que ya casi había olvidado. — Dije volviendo a sollozar.

Me desahogué. Decir lo que punzaba mi corazón no ayudo mucho a sentirme mejor, pero tener la compañía de alguien con quien hablar. O eso pensé.

La señorita Rouge en vez de darme palabras de aliento por mi pena solo se rió. Era una risa que hacía que agachara aún más la cabeza, avergonzada de abrirme (me reprendía. Ella no era una amiga tan cercana como la señorita Amy o la señorita Blaze. Era más una conocida).

— Lo siento. Perdóname. — Ofrecía disculpas con sinceridad, intentando dejar de reír. — No me burlo de ti. Pienso en mí. — Dijo, al tiempo que me giraba y levantaba mi rostro con su mano para verla yo confusa. — Yo hice una pataleta a los cuatro años. Lancé todo lo que tenía frente a mí al aire cuando me dijeron que Santa no existía y fui corriendo a preguntárselo a mi mamá. Como no quiso responder, supe que era verdad. Aún me duele el trasero cuando recuerdo las nalgadas que me dio ella.

Su sonrisa, igual que las caricias de mi madre en mi cabecita, era una forma de alentarme. Una historia con la cual sentirme cómoda y pensar que todo era una broma con la que solo tenía que reírme; pero seguía en vano de poder sacar ese pinchazo que me perforaba. Esa sensación se negaba a salir de mí. Ella lo notó y se preparaba para continuar hablando.

— Cream. Crecer es duro porque mucho resulta no ser lo que pensábamos. Comenzamos a ver como son las cosas en realidad y nos duele abandonar ciertas ideas que creíamos verdaderas. — Expresó seria.

— Debo fingir que todo está bien. Fingir que lo que más amaba de la navidad es un cuento inventado para controlar a los niños a portarse bien.

— No. Eso solo te hace daño. — Replicó apresurada.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — Pregunté, volviendo a llorar levemente.

— Preguntarte algo simple: ¿realmente solo amabas la navidad por los regalos que te traía un barrigón bonachón todos los años? — Dijo, sonriendo; sus dedos a la vez limpiaron mis lágrimas y acariciaron mis mejillas.

Pensé un segundo en esa pregunta que ahora cogía significado en mi mente. Muchos recuerdos pasados se reunían y daban una posible respuesta que se podía contestar con un "si" o "no". Me preparé para hablar pero un dedo en mis labios me hizo parar.

— No me respondas. Respóndete a ti misma. Solo a ti. — Giñó su ojo derecho.

Sacándome del cobijo de su abrigo, organizándose lo bien, de un impulso se elevó por los aires. La vi da una o dos vueltas alrededor del edificio y no esperé ninguna invitación de su parte para también ponerme en marcha. Salté y con mis orejas me planeé a su lado.

Ella y yo volamos con mucha agilidad hacia el cuartel de la agencia Chaotix. No pienso negar que fuera muy buena volando y haciendo trucos con los que yo temía hacer y alcanzarla era otra cosa; su velocidad era implacable. Era mucho el esfuerzo de mi parte solo para seguirle el ritmo.

Cuando llegamos, reposamos al menos cinco minutos para recuperar fuerzas (creo que lo hacía solo por mí. Ella no se veía exhausta). Antes de entrar, se quitó su abrigo y acomodó más su vestido, moviendo sus senos para verse más firmes.

Adentro, mostró una alegría exuberante. Besó todos los chicos dejándolos un poco apenados. El señor Shadow se mantenía firme, pero hasta él parecía apenarse de sus coqueteos.

La señorita Blaze y Amy se acercaron a mí, preocupadas. Vi a mi madre que miró a otro lado, evitando verme. Ya debían saber lo ocurrido.

— Rouge. Santa vino antes de tiempo y te dejó un obsequio. — Oí decir por parte del señor Knuckles.

Él le lanzó un pequeño saco del tamaño de su mano que ella atrapó sin problemas. Sacó el contenido dentro de este, siendo algo parecido al carbón. La sonrisa de ella se cambió por una de tristeza y enojo.

— Me he portado bien. — Dijo casi haciendo un berrinche. — Al menos la mitad del año me porte bien. — Se detuvo, tomando una pose pensativa.

La señorita Rouge olió el carbón y le dio un mordisco enorme. Sin quererlo me asqueé un poco, pensando que pronto escupiría el pedazo de carbón. Ella soltó una leve risa y me lo pasó. Igual que ella lo mordisqueé por una de sus puntas y degusté su sabor; este solo era un dulce de azúcar.

Rouge volvió a ponerse alegre, encendiendo la radio que llenaba de villancicos navideños que resonaban con potencia en todo el cuartel. Bailó un poco antes de ayudar con los decorativos.

* * *

Todos felices casi terminaban de organizar lo poco que faltaba. En ese tiempo ayudé pero me mantuve callada. No quise incomodarlos ni quise que se entristecieran por mi culpa.

Poniendo las medias navideñas en la chimenea, mi vista se posó en Charmy que dejaba de ayudar y se recostaba en la alfombra. Desde mi posición no podía ver que hacía y decidí acércamele.

— Hola, Charmy. ¿Qué haces? — Pregunté curiosa.

— Le escribo a Santa. — Respondió esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿No es un poco tarde? — Arqueando una ceja, pregunté.

Él negó con su cabeza, manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Las cartas siempre le llegan a Santa, incluso las de último minuto.

— ¿Puedo saber qué pides? — Pregunté.

Él dudó un segundo, pero asintió. Desplegó la hoja lista para ser guardada en un sobre y en ella se observaba su petición a través de dibujos y palabras su deseo.

— Le pido que todos seamos felices. — Recalcó, volviendo a doblar la hoja.

Era bello. Ese dibujo con el planeta tierra en su centro y todos nosotros a su alrededor tomándonos de las manos era, nuevamente, muy bello.

No sé el por qué, pero me llenaba de felicidad ver esto. Pensando en la pregunta de la señorita Rouge con más claridad, la respuesta era más brillante y obvia de lo que creía.

— Yo también quiero pedirle algo más. — Dije con su mismo entusiasmo.

Tomé uno de sus crayones y una hoja. Comencé a escribir, deseosa y alegre como hace tres meses cuando le pedí a Santa mi regalo antes de saber la verdad de quien los entregaba. Pedía casi lo mismo que Charmy, escrito a mi manera. Terminada, la guardé un sobre y le puse la estampilla correspondiente.

Caminamos hacia a mi mamá y la abracé con ternura. Ella me lo devolvió con una sonrisa que no veía desde esta mañana, aunque también se veía confundida.

— Mami, por favor, lleva esto al buzón del correo. Rápido, no queda mucho tiempo. — Dije ansiosa. — Queremos que Santa no olvide estos regalos. — Recalcé, dando toques con mi dedo a los sellos postales de renos en una de las esquinas.

Mi mamá aún estaba algo confundida con la actitud que tenía, pero le giñé el ojo. Ella tardó un poco en comprender, más la sonrisa en nuestros rostros la hizo alegrar aún más. Cheese a su lado apareció volando y le di el mismo abrazo que a mi mamá. Su alegría fue enorme. Ambos salieron, con mi mamá llevando las cartas que "dejaría" en el buzón del correo.

Entendí que yo seguía siendo una pequeña niña como mi mamá había dicho cuando me explicaba por no me decía la verdad sobre Santa. No era una humana cuya crecimiento físico y mental era más demorado que el de nosotros (los animales antropomorfos), pero aún era muy joven para entender ciertas cosas. Es decir, como ejemplo teníamos a Tails: a los cuatro años ya sabía cosas de mecánica e increíbles inventos. Pero del mismo modo, aún éramos muy jóvenes para experimentar ciertas cosas que solo de adulto debíamos conocer.

Sabía que pronto Charmy descubriría la verdad sobre Santa (es raro que, como parte de una agencia de detectives, le fuera inadvertida su inexistencia), y yo deseaba estar allí con él. Estar para enseñarle lo que yo aprendí en un momento en que creí que todo era una mentira. Así como la señorita Rouge a su forma me hizo entender lo que en verdad apreciaba, yo lo protegería y guiaría en ese autodescubrimiento.

Entendí que la carta a Santa no era solo una forma de pedir lo que anhelaba por algo que vio en un comercial de T.V. Era un anhelo que mantenía la chispa encendida a la espera de las fiestas que comenzaran las fiestas, fiestas que, para bien o para mal de muchos, eran los momentos en que todos decidían reunirse para celebrar en familia.

Después de cada regalo que abría en navidad, lo que más recordaba ahora era disfrutar esa mañana junto a mi mamá divirtiéndonos con los juguetes que ella me compraba con su esfuerzo. Jugábamos hasta que nos cansábamos y nos recostábamos en el sofá. Llegaba el momento en que nos dormíamos sin darnos cuenta. Esto era lo que de verdad amaba. Ese era el verdadero resultado de las cartas que escribía, y era bueno.

 **El Fin.**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este Fanfic. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Se los agradecería bastante de corazón. :)

De igual forma, espero que hayan tenido una fantástica navidad e igualmente les deseo un próspero año Nuevo (2018).

 ** _Hasta la próxima. ;D_**


End file.
